Couldn't Love You More
by x-MJ-x
Summary: They fight and they argue but in the end theirs is a 'forever kind of love, no bad day can come between them'. Set post Exit Wounds and in series 6...


Hello lovely people :-)

**It's me again, I confess I have a bug for Criminal Minds stories at the moment... **

**This story is Morgan and Garcia and is set in the new series (series 6 in the UK which is airing on Fridays) so definitely after the series 5 episode "Exit Wounds" (which this takes a little inspiration from so be advised of minor Garcia/ Morgan spoilers from that episode... Methinks you need something happier after my first fic about this couple : -) **

**Ok so my author's note remains the same as ever: I DO NOT own Criminal Minds, any of its characters or plots and I have taken care to mark any recognisable plots / dialogues in italics. Thanks to the relevant organisations for letting me borrow the lovely BAU for a while. Also notice should be taken that the title of this fic is inspired by the song of the same name by John Martyn and the lyrics have been reproduced here to open the story because they fit the couple in question (in my opinion) but will not be central to the ideas of it... Anything else? Just that the quotation used at the beginning of the story must also be attributed to its original author and indeed has been. **

**Ok so technicalities over – let's get writing. :-) **

* * *

_****If you kissed the sun right out of the sky for me  
And if you told me all the lies that I deserve  
And if you laid all night in the rain for me  
Well, I couldn't love you more  
I just couldn't love you more  
I couldn't love you more**_

And if you loved me till my eyes gave no more shade for you  
If you walked beside me all the long way home  
If you wasted all of your time on me  
Well, I couldn't love you more  
I just couldn't love you more  
I couldn't love you more

And if you gave me all the things I'd never ask of you  
And if you showed me all the ways you have to cry  
And if you laid all night in the rain for me  
I couldn't love you more  
I just couldn't love you more  
Just couldn't love you more**

* * *

_~"A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave." ~ Mahatma Ghandi _

"Yes my liege right away." Garcia replied, in answer to another request for information about the latest case. To be frank, she would have said anything to get off the phone right now. There was too much tension between the speakerphone and a certain unusually silent chocolate man. She was just about to hang up when the perilous silence was broken by his deep rolling and undeniably sexy voice.

"Hey baby girl no sexy talk today?" He asked boldly, not caring that he was currently on speakerphone and that the rest of the team was listening in with avid interest whilst pretending to be focussed on the latest sick psychopath to be gracing their case boards.

"Do not call me "baby girl" – not today or on any days subsequent to this one." Garcia was unusually venomous in her tone with him.

Morgan felt like he had been slapped, she had never spoken to him like that; she had never thrown his favourite pet name back in his face and never in front of the team.

"What did I do Mama?" He asked, utterly confused.

"DO NOT CALL ME MAMA!" She yelled and all the members of the team turned their attention to the device in the centre of their conference table as if it were somehow dangerously explosive.

"Do not call me anything, Do not speak to me unless absolutely necessary and if you must address me by name I would appreciate Garcia. Otherwise I speak only to other members of the team – Got it?" She spat.

"Garcia is everything Ok?" Emily ventured after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Why don't you ask Agent Morgan? I'm sure if he thinks really carefully he'll be able to tell you exactly what he's done." Garcia replied losing none of her anger.

Derek was silent for several moments and all eyes were on him, he looked down at the device in the middle of the table and he could almost see the hurt look on her beautiful face.

"Sweetness, I have no idea what I've done..." Derek trailed off totally dumbfounded by the turn of events.

"So now you're deaf as well as a liar?" She spat.

"What?" Derek asked, feeling about two inches tall in front of his equally astounded colleagues.

"Garcia baby you gotta tell me what I've done because I have no clue." Derek begged.

"One word – Alaska." Garcia spat.

Derek processed this and suddenly he knew exactly what had upset her so much and now he felt so stupid – one flippant comment to that asshole boyfriend of hers and he had probably lost her.

"Shit... Lynch told you?" Derek closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. _'Nice going Derek.' _He thought to himself.

"Yes, _Kevin _told me all about your little conversation, you know that was really low Derek – I thought you were better than that." Penelope told him and the disappointment in her voice stung far more than her anger.

"What did you say?" Reid asked, his chronic inability to pick up on social cues clearly surfacing.

"Um... no offence kid but that's between Garcia and I." Derek replied scowling a little as he remembered that he was on speakerphone. He reached over to touch the button that would make the call private again but just as he was about to press it she hissed at him.

"You touch that button and I'm gone and I don't mean just for today – I mean permanently, you know if you have a problem talking about what you said then maybe you shouldn't have said it at all." She told him and he withdrew his hand quickly.

"Why would he tell you now?" Derek asked in confusion – it had been one conversation months ago now and so much had happened between that day and this that he had forgotten about it entirely.

"Oh I don't know Derek you tell me? Is there nothing special about today for you?" Penelope asked in exasperation.

"I don't think so baby girl." He admitted, wincing at the sound she made – so she was serious about the ceasing of pet names then.

"You know, it's just like a man to forget – it's just like you!" Penelope spat.

"Forget what Garcia?" He asked admitting defeat.

"Today is the anniversary of the first day you ever called me _baby girl_, today marks the start of our friendship and this morning I was talking about it with Kevin and he asked if I was sure I wasn't thinking about a different kind of anniversary and then he told me what you said." His felt his heart begin to break as he heard her sob.

"I'm sorry... I didn't..." He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"You didn't think that telling my boyfriend that we slept together in Alaska was a bad thing? You didn't think that telling him that you 'made love to me all night' would do any harm right Derek? That's your problem – you never think!" Penelope shouted and the effects of what she said rippled around the room.

_Derek and Penelope had... In Alaska? _

He could hear it echoing in every one of their heads and he could see it in their eyes.

"Penelope I'm sorry, I didn't think, you know I was only playing – you know nothing happened between us out there. He was just being a jerk and asking 'if I'd kept my weapon holstered' and I couldn't resist. It just came out." Derek hung his head in shame.

"Yes,_ I_ know nothing happened between us Derek and do you know why I know that? Because I would never be that easy and I would never cheat on Kevin!" She yelled and he winced under her wrath.

Everyone was silent for a moment and he half expected her to hang up, but she stayed on the line – clearly she wasn't done with this public humiliation yet.

"Baby I'll tell Kevin I was joking around, I'll apologise..." Derek offered up after a while.

"That's all I am to you isn't it? Just a joke, just your fat friend – I thought we were more than that." She replied and he could her sniffing back tears.

"That isn't what I meant Penelope... you know how I feel about you. You're my girl, you're my Goddess and I worship you, I didn't mean to hurt you – I just wanted to wind Kevin up for a while..." Derek desperately tried to salvage his relationship with her.

"You know what? It worked because Kevin broke up with me this morning. You wanna know what he said? He told me he couldn't be with a lying whore like me who clearly lusted after another man – do you have any idea how much that hurts? I didn't do anything wrong and Kevin loved me, do you know how hard I worked to make him love me? Do you have any idea how long it took me to trust him and to love him more than..." She trailed off and the whole team heard her sobs and the ending of her sentence was clearly apparent. She had been about to say 'you' meaning Derek. She was in love with Derek – it was no big surprise.

"Penelope I am so sorry – I'm sorry I'm such an idiot, I wish there was something I could do..." Derek replied at a loss for the words necessary to earn redemption.

"There is one thing you can do for me." Penelope replied, sucking back a new wave of tears.

"Anything baby girl." He promised.

"Tell me why you did it." Penelope told him coldly.

"What?" Derek asked looking into the eyes of every team member who waited in anticipation to hear the words he was desperate to scream at her.

"I told you - Kevin pissed me off." Derek replied after a moment's contemplation. He couldn't tell her the real reason now – she would think he was saying it to pacify her and he wanted that particular moment to be perfect.

"A perfect answer Derek." Penelope replied sadly.

"Never mind telling me how you really feel for a change. Just tell me that you were a pissed off, jealous coward – it never fails to impress. I was wrong about you wasn't I Agent Morgan? – You're not a _Noir Hero_ at all; at least you're not mine. I've held you up on a pedestal all these years and you were right - You're nobody's kind of hero – to be a hero you have to be brave and you're not brave are you Derek? You're just scared." She continued and her voice told him that it was over. There would be no more sexy phone calls or comforting hugs, she would stop being his _God given solace _and it was his fault.

"Penelope..." He trailed off and her last comment broke his heart.

"I hate you." She whispered and then the line went dead.

* * *

"You know you really should have told her Morgan." Prentiss told him disappointedly as she got up and made for the door – she had to check on Garcia.

"Told her what?" Derek asked trying to feign ignorance.

"That you love her Morgan." Hotch told him in exasperation and with that the team dispersed and Morgan was left hating himself more than his baby girl ever could.

* * *

_**Two hours later... **_

The team were thousands of miles high in the sky in the private jet on their way to another high priority case in a remote location and things were tense. Garcia had been forced to accompany them due the extreme inaccessibility of the location and following that morning's dispute it was suffice to say that it hadn't gone done well. At current Penelope was sitting next to Emily glowering across at Morgan who sat opposite her with his head down and his music blasting.

This was going to be very awkward and as Hotch watched the team go about their disjointed business on the plane, Reid solving some inscrutable puzzle, Rossi (diligent as ever) plugging away at the latest case file, Emily reading some raunchy Harlequin romance, Morgan doing his best to avoid Garcia's deathly stare and the lady herself stabbing at her latest knitting pattern as if she wished the needle were piercing Derek's head. Oh yeah this was going to be a great... He let out a heavy sigh and turned his attention to the view. He thought it was so ridiculous that Morgan and Garcia were being so tentative about the expression of their feelings. Everyone could see that they loved each other. It was a knowledge which surpassed their flirtatious, dangerous telephonic overturns, it was in the way that he held her and comforted her and the way that she could talk him down after a case in a way that no one else on this team could. They were it – they were in love and for all these years they had been denying it and this was the result – awkward silence and an ominous pause – what happened now that they weren't friends? He honestly didn't know why Morgan hadn't taken the opportunity to tell her this morning, sure he had been under pressure and in front of the team, but it was Garcia and they all knew how he felt about her – it appeared the only person not to know was in fact the woman herself. He just couldn't understand it, all he knew was that if he had one more opportunity to tell Haley how much he had loved her and still did even after so much time apart, he would have taken it... It just frustrated him that these two had the opportunity right in front of them and they were refusing to take it...

SSA Hotchner dwelled on this for the entirety of the flight and in no time at all they had landed...

* * *

_**A week later... **_

The case was straight forward; it was the kind that was open and closed and also the kind that made Hotch wonder if he really should have picked something more challenging. Having said that, now that he was watching his team unwind he knew that this was something that they needed – especially since J.J's departure – the team needed a case that restored their confidence in their own abilities and this one had done just that.

Now all that was left was to let them have the night off in the hotel before they flew home– they were tired and they deserved a break particularly after the tension they had been subjected to courtesy of Morgan and Garcia. For now, the team was collapsed in the lounge of the bar, no one particularly interested in drinking or talking, just enjoying each other's silent company.

It did not however stay silent very long. Garcia had been up in her room and had yet to emerge but when she did – boy did she make an impact in her figure hugging black dress and bright red lipstick and not surprisingly Morgan was the first to notice, his eyebrows raised and he was just about to speak when she raised a hand to silence him. So she was serious then...

"Come on Agent Prentiss, I spied a dance floor over there and I say we dance." Garcia told her friend frankly and Emily moaned her protest.

"Aw come on Pen, I'm tired let's just sit, drink and be happy." She protested.

"Na uh sexy lady you're coming to dance with me and you're coming now." Penelope replied reaching forward and pulling her friend to her feet. She was sure to flash Morgan her coldest look as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and the pair made their way to the dance floor.

* * *

It wasn't long before the pair were dancing to the beat of the music and attracting lots of male attention, Emily was engaged in what looked like an incredibly explicit sexual act rather than a dance and Garcia was flirting shamelessly with some blonde haired blue eyed wannabe movie star like there was no tomorrow. Morgan wasn't sure when a beer had been placed in front of him, but he sure was glad that it had been. In a matter of seconds he had finished the whole thing and made his way to the bar for a second. Perhaps it was the speed at which she was dancing out there that compelled him to drink as quickly as he was, but in the space of the five minutes he had been watching her he had managed to get through four beers. He sat in brooding silence as the others talked jovially amongst themselves and he had never felt so isolated. Sure everyone was acting professionally when they worked a case but there were long silences and furtive glances and all he wanted was to swallow those stupid words from months ago. How could he have ever thought that disrespecting her like that was Ok on any level? He had used a cheap dig to get at Kevin and he had made her feel cheap and used and he had never wanted that. He adored Penelope; she was his light and most of the time he knew he couldn't keep going out there into the field without her comforting words and her wonderful hugs. However, for the past week he had been all alone and he hated it. Sometimes, he thought he could feel her glancing in his direction at work but every time he tried to make eye contact she looked away or pretended to be talking to one of the others. He knew that his baby girl wanted to make it up, he knew that she had to be feeling the way he felt – you couldn't break a forever love overnight... But as he watched her grab onto Emily and sway between the men who had sandwiched them in, he couldn't help but think that his dependency had grown to be far greater than hers...

* * *

Garcia was having a horrible time. Sure dancing with her friend was fun, but it didn't feel right without being able to make some sexy comment about Derek as he pretended to dance with someone else whilst engaging in their time honoured tradition of dance floor eye sex with her. She was wedged between Emily and some guy who thought he was the Fred Astaire of the disco world and she knew she needed a drink or five hundred before this would ever be Ok. She had been apart from Kevin for a week now and try as she might to miss him, she simply couldn't – there was someone far closer to home for whom her aching heart pined and she didn't know what to do. Emily had been encouraging her to go over and talk to him for the entirety of their freaky little sandwich thing and Penelope's heart went out to the poor guys on either end. Here they were trying to get off with two single girls, one a raven haired siren and the other an unusually magnificent _tech kitten _and all the two women could talk about was her very own _Chocolate God_ – only he wasn't hers anymore... She had screwed it up and now she was rubbing it in his face. '_Way to go_ _PG_' she thought to herself as she felt unnamed freaky boy beginning to hike up her dress... Oh Hell no...

"Hey baby let's take this somewhere more private." He breathed in her ear and far from feeling sexy, Garcia felt disgusting. Oh God Kevin had been right, she was acting like a cheap whore.

"Em...Help!" She yelped as she tried desperately to edge away from him. Emily immediately stopped dancing with whichever nameless, faceless man who was grinding on her leg and turned towards her friend, seeing the look of panic in her eyes she sprang into action.

"Hey buddy, my friend doesn't want to Ok?" Emily told him, her tone warning as reached across Garcia and tried to tug him off. Damn – why did men always have to be so strong?

"Oh yeah? She looks like she's up for it to me!" The arrogant asshole retorted.

"She said no!" Emily said again, her voice changing and anger swelling in her eyes.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" He jeered and Emily didn't even notice as guy number two skulked off somewhere behind them...

* * *

"Well, I'll tell you how it's going to go _sweetheart_, you are going to take your hands off of my friend and you are going to back away – quickly - that's how it's going to go because if you don't do those things immediately – I'm about to pull my badge on you and I won't hesitate to put you under arrest for assault of a federal agent – that's what _I'm_ going to do about it." A voice said behind them and Garcia felt her heart skip a beat.

"Feds? Jesus Christ!" Sleaze bag number one mumbled and as he turned to flee he came face to face with an enraged Agent Morgan.

"You see that girl there? Yeah that beautiful Goddess right there – that's my baby girl and you should know I'm_ very_ protective over my Goddess – you get where I'm going with this?" Morgan asked defensively.

"Yeah I hear you man." The guy replied and then he scuttled past them, leaving them all breathing heavily on the now empty dance floor.

"You know Morgan I had him." Emily told him playfully, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah I know, I just figured you could do with some male input. Now what do you say ladies – how about a drink?" Morgan asked.

"Amen to that!" Emily agreed enthusiastically whilst Garcia stayed silent.

* * *

Morgan placed their drinks in front of them and was mildly satisfied with the smile Penelope gave him. It wasn't her usual reaction to drinks on him, but it was a start. He became even more hopeful when he heard the sharp intake of her breath as he deliberately took the seat next to hers.

After several minutes wherein the team quietly sipped their drinks and both girls contemplated their lucky escape, Morgan couldn't hold his tongue anymore. He had to stand up and fight for Penelope because he just couldn't lose her.

"Penelope, you know I can't do this anymore sweetness, I can't fight with you anymore..." Derek started and he felt like a huge burden had been taken from him.

"Derek I..." She began, her tone defeated before he interrupted her.

"No. You wanted me to talk so now I am Ok. The thing is baby girl, me without you doesn't make sense. I have to have you in my life and I'm really sorry about everything that happened, everything I said. I shouldn't have said those things to Kevin – I shouldn't have disrespected you baby girl you mean more to me than that." Derek started but he suddenly became aware of the team sitting much as they had done a week ago, listening with baited breath to the exchange between them.

"Baby girl can we go somewhere a bit more... private?" Derek asked her and he fell in love with the smile which light up her gorgeous face.

"So it's Ok when you say it but not when sleazebag number one says it right?" She mocked jovially and he was glad she was coming back to him.

"Hey you know the score sweetness – you're my girl and I'm allowed to have you all to myself." He growled and her eyes widened slightly.

"I wish I was your girl baby, then we could do _other things_ in private." She flirted and Rossi coughed awkwardly.

Derek didn't really know what to say to that. He knew what he wanted to say but he couldn't.

"Please baby girl I need to talk..." Derek begged. She flashed him a cattish grin before replying.

"You know Derek if this is one of those _'we need to talk about Kevin'_ moments, you can do it right here." She challenged knowing that this was a test of his sincerity.

"No Penelope this is a 'we need to talk about _us_' moment and I'd rather not do it in front of an audience." Derek told her and in that second the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Go ahead." Garcia encouraged, not making any move to make this conversation more private. She feigned calm but inside, her heart was pumping. There had been something about the way he had said 'we need to talk about us' that made it all seem serious somehow.

"You wanted to know why I said what I did right?" Derek asked.

Penelope simply nodded and sipped her drink.

* * *

Derek grimaced as he watched the faces of his colleagues. They were all wondering if he was going to brave enough to do it or not, to tell her real reason why he had said what he had and quite frankly it was getting to the point where he wanted to throw caution to the wind and lay his cards on the table up front and centre.

"The truth is... I was jealous. It was me not Kevin – he knew deep down he could trust you enough, he knew that you loved him and I wanted to throw something in his face that would make him doubt that – not you. I just wanted to make sure that he knew what a special woman you are and I pushed him too far..." He trailed off, courage apparently deserting him.

"So basically you're telling me exactly what you told me a week ago." Penelope told him, getting ready to leave.

"Hold up Penelope, just wait a minute – this is not coming out right... What I mean is I was jealous that Kevin got the opportunity to tell you that he loved you every day and that he got to be with your beautiful self day and night. I was jealous because I wanted to tell you those things... I _want _to tell you those things I just didn't know how, so I made up this amazing night, because that's how it would be if we ever..." Derek trailed off still not saying what he really meant.

"What are you saying Derek?" She asked him breathily although she knew as well as the others exactly what he meant.

"I'm saying Penelope Garcia that this is as real as it gets. You and me, we have to be more than friends because I can't deal with that anymore – I don't want to be your friend, I don't want to kinda, sort of maybe love you because that's not the way I feel." He told her aggressively and suddenly they were face to face.

"Tell me Mon Cher." She begged her eyes closing against the imminent rejection to come.

"I'm suffering from a terrible ailment baby girl..." He admitted.

"Oh and what can Mama do to fix it?" She teased.

"Tell me that you feel it too." He begged.

"How can I do that sugar when you haven't told me what 'it' is?" She asked.

"I don't want to pretend anymore Penelope, I can't." He told her and she could feel his torture, she understood it, she reciprocated it.

He could feel all of the evasions gradually building up to that moment, the one which was make or break if he said it, she could either say it right back or she could walk out of here and leave him the way that he deserved to be left. Suddenly it didn't matter that the team were here – he just had to say it.

"Then don't pretend." She whispered.

* * *

"Ok, I'm just going to come right out and say it." Derek told her waiting a beat for it to sink in.

"Well technically if you were going to do that you would've done it by now so I guess..." Reid piped up and everyone shouted for silence – this was it – the Morgan and Garcia moment the one that had been so long in coming.

Derek cleared his throat as he took hold of her hands and heard her slight gasp. _'It's just Penelope and I that's all that matters.' _He thought to himself.

"The thing is I love you Penelope Garcia." He told her all on one breath and in the moment's silence that followed he heard his heartbeat surrounding him.

Then Emily started clapping and all the tension disappeared. He had done it, he had instigated the Morgan and Garcia moment and he didn't have a single regret. The whole team followed suit and he smiled in relief.

He watched her now and to him she had never looked so beautiful. Her bright red hair tumbled over her shoulders and her glasses were steaming up with tears but she didn't say it back, he didn't know whether to take that as a bad sign or not.

"I love you." He said again and this time despite their audience, he leaned into kiss her.

There were barely millimetres between them to begin with, so all he had to do was lean slightly further forward and their lips brushed. He half expected her to pull away, but she didn't. She had closed her eyes just like the girls always did in the movies and she was holding her breath, waiting for him to deepen the kiss. He pushed against her cherry red lips again, more firmly this time and she could feel the tingling sensation of his kiss building up on her lips.

After a few moments of tentative kissing she felt his hot tongue against her lips and she couldn't help but let him continue. Her mouth opened against his and she felt him possessing her insistently. His hands snaked around her back and wove into her hair and found herself having to place her hand on his waist to steady herself. This new form of intimacy shocked her and her skin burned. She decided as she heard his low groan that if she could choose any moment from her life to take to Heaven with her, it would be right now as she tasted her Chocolate God for the very first time.

After what felt like an eternity she pulled back, the annoying human need for oxygen tugging at her otherwise occupied mind. She kept her eyes closed for a few blissful seconds as she tried to memorise every sweep of his tongue in her mouth. It had been the most perfect kiss in the history of her life and she really wanted to do it all over again, but she held back eventually opening her eyes and looking only at him. He was smiling, he was happy and he was perfect.

"I love you too Derek." She whispered simply and the smile she got in return was worth all the fighting because now they could be honest and it was the first time she had felt happy in months. She had always known that this was what she wanted but she had been too terrified to act upon it – now that she had, she wanted to keep kissing him forever...

"_You are a Goddess woman_." He told her and she knew that when he said it, it was true.

* * *

The team had continued drinking for a while after the big revelation and it was only when the bartender came to kick them out that they realised how long they had been sitting there. The mood had just changed that Morgan and Garcia had made up and they had just enjoyed being a team again.

They all trooped up to their floor and began dispersing into their relevant rooms. Emily was just ahead of Derek and Penelope and she couldn't help but strain her ears to hear their murmured conversation.

"So... What happens now?" Penelope asked as her back hit the door of her room.

Derek seemed to contemplate her question for a moment before answering.

"Now, I'm going to kiss you goodnight baby girl and I'll be waiting out here bright and early tomorrow morning to escort you to the airport." Derek told her lightly, knowing what she really meant.

"Oh... Ok, so you don't want to come in?" She looked away in embarrassment and he fell in love with her little blush all over again.

"Look at me silly girl don't be hiding from me– look right at me." He told her, pulling her head up to meet his.

"Don't you want to?" Penelope asked, running her hands along the strength of his shoulders. His hesitation caused her to doubt herself, she was not sure if she was moving too fast.

"Of course I _want_ to – of _course _I do. You're my sexy tech kitten after all and I'm ready for you, it's just that this is you and me and I don't want to rush, I don't want everyone talking about this and whispering behind our backs because you're too special for that – you know there's going to be fireworks though right? So you need to be ready." He teased, pressing his body into hers and showing her _exactly _how much he wanted her.

"Oh..." She gasped and he laughed a little as she bit her lip.

"I'm too easy right? That's why you're laughing?" Penelope asked in embarrassment.

"No pretty girl, that's not why I'm laughing – and don't think that about yourself. I'm laughing because I have imagined that look on your face so many times." He chuckled.

"Oh so I_ am_ the subject of your fantasies then?" She teased.

"You'd better believe it baby girl and I have had a _lot_ of fantasies." He winked at her and she laughed.

"_There you are."_ He told her fondly_. "I know you."_ He continued.

"So I'm going to need my energy then? Better be getting off for my beauty sleep." She told him.

"You're beautiful already Penelope, you don't need a beauty sleep baby." He told her honestly.

"You're too sweet." She told him bashfully.

"I'm not kidding - It's true." He promised as he lent in and kissed her again, loving that he could after all this time.

"I could get used to this." She murmured against his lips.

"I hope so." He replied between kisses, drawing in a breath as her hand snaked up and caressed his chest.

"Woman... you are a temptress, my resolve is slipping." He growled.

"Oh well, then I guess I better go." She teased as she pulled away from him and slipped her key card into the slot seductively.

"Goodnight my_ Noir Hero_." She told him as she slipped behind the door.

"I don't deserve to be called that Penelope." He told her ashamedly.

"You told me you love me – I'd say that's pretty heroic particularly because I was a damsel in distress." Penelope winked.

"So we're good?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"I'd say better than _good _Agent Morgan." She winked and with that she was gone. God this was going to be tougher than he imagined...

* * *

Behind the door of her hotel room Penelope was thinking precisely the same thing. This was definitely going to be harder than they both imagined. She rested her head against the door and as she raised her fingers to her lips tracing the faint tingle which lingered there, she wondered if he was on the other side of the door. She just wasn't brave enough to reopen it and find out.

As she stripped out of her black dress and put on her pink pyjamas – the ones with the cupcakes on them - she was kind of glad that Derek had not come in to see her like this, she was hardly tech kitten sex goddess material right now... but then he had told her he loved her- maybe he wouldn't mind... But it was Derek Morgan, the Chocolate God and he would have expectations, expectations that a girl like her couldn't hope to achieve...

As she rolled onto her side and held onto the memories of earlier that evening she prayed that it had not all been in her head...

"Please don't let this be a dream." She whispered to herself as she fell asleep to the lull of her thoughts about Derek...

* * *

_**A frustratingly long amount of weeks later... Garcia's office Quantico...**_

Garcia threw her pen down on her desk as she disconnected the call with Hotch. She banged the new set of information into her search engine and punched the enter button – hard.

Damn it. Why was he avoiding her? Every time she was called into assist a case she expected to hear his sexy rumble but every time she sensed that he hid in the shadows, teasing her and making her so frustrated it was all she could do not to scream. Damn him, if she didn't love him, if he wasn't so annoyingly perfect she would have given up on this after the first few days but she couldn't. Especially since he had the annoying habit of showing up and giving her another of those perfect, seductive kisses... but kissing wasn't enough anymore. It had been weeks since the argument, it had been weeks since the 'I love you' and still... nothing.

_She wanted him to come in here and press his body against hers, she wanted to feel his hot lips on her neck, and she wanted his hands on her. She wanted..._

"Hey PG I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Emily giggled as she walked into the room noticing the somewhat lascivious position of Penelope's fluffy pen in relation to her mouth.

"Oh I... um... I was thinking about..." She trailed off, not daring to voice what she was really thinking about.

"He wouldn't be tall dark and 'chocolate' now would he Penelope?" Emily teased_. _

"Um no... Of course not... I was thinking very professional thoughts about ... the UNSUB." Penelope lied, her cheeks glowing.

"Oh come on Garcia, we're on a break and there's no one here but me."Emily dismissed this pathetic excuse hitting her right in the jugular.

"So spill... I need details; it's not all of us who have our own Chocolate God to go home to you know." Emily teased, watching Garcia blush.

"Maybe I don't go home to one either." Garcia replied mysteriously, looking away.

"What are you saying?" Emily asked, bemused by her friend's tone.

"I'm saying Miss Nosey Parker that Derek and I... haven't... y'know... done anything yet." Garcia stumbled over the words.

"What?" Emily choked on the coffee she had been sipping.

"You heard me." Penelope told her.

"So you're telling me that you've never had any... sexy time with Derek? How long have you been together?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"Um... A few weeks." Penelope replied in embarrassment.

"A few weeks... more like a few years – Come on Penelope all this time flirting with and loving each other and you haven't...?" Emily trailed off.

"No." Penelope replied.

"Why not? I mean this is you two we're talking about, I mean how much more tension does there need to be?" Emily asked, unable to check herself despite the personal tone in her questions.

"I don't know Em; I mean we get_ really_ close, we've had some really steamy make out sessions and some... cuddles but never... y'know." Penelope told her bashfully not sure how comfortable she was with talking about this.

"But you guys love each other... you're perfect for each other." Emily told her in befuddlement.

"_I_ know that and I thought Derek knew that too. Maybe he's just all talk..." She mumbled.

"Well why don't we test that theory?" Emily asked with a devilish glint in her eye.

"I don't know... Maybe he just needs time, maybe we're not supposed to be a couple." Penelope almost sounded defeated.

"Hey if you two aren't supposed to be a couple then I should not be responsible for profiling psychopathic behaviour because I'd clearly be hopeless at my job." Emily giggled.

"Well maybe he just doesn't see me like that... Maybe he doesn't want to..." She couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud.

"Rip your clothes off and ravage you senseless? Oh he wants to. Anyone can see that. What we need to figure out is just what is stopping the esteemed Derek Morgan from doing just that." Emily winked at her friend.

"How do we do that?" Garcia perked up a little now.

"Well... maybe it was the 'off limits' thing. Maybe that was his turn on." Emily pushed.

"That makes sense but how do we work that angle?" Penelope asked a worried look in her eyes.

"Well you need to be untouchable again don't you?" Emily teased.

"So what – I should call up Kevin? Get a second boyfriend? Is that what you're saying because that is not what I want – I don't want to play the field, I love Derek - I've loved Derek for years, I want to be with Derek, I want Derek to..." She trailed off.

"Satisfy you?" Emily laughed sarcastically.

"Yes." Garcia swallowed nervously.

"Well I wasn't going to suggest calling Kevin, I was thinking more along the lines of showing Derek that you want to be with him and no other man... A way of proving how much you love him whilst still being off limits." Emily told her, the plan formulating perfectly in her mind...

"Ok Emily, I'm listening." Penelope replied her eyes sparkling with mischief.

* * *

_**Vice Headquarters, Miami Beach, hours later... **_

This case was making him hot under the collar. It was sweltering in this heat and the view from the window was making him just want to strip out of this damned shirt and soak up the rays whilst hitting the waves. He had zoned out whilst Hotch delivered the profile, apparently they were looking for a Baywatch obsessed bikini clad beauty who had a murderous streak. Apparently Miss Malibu despised the handsome lifeguards who protected Miami's beautiful people.

All he could think about was laying on one of those sun loungers right near the sea sipping cocktails with his baby girl – _Mm he could just see her now in some kind of crazy swimwear design clinging to every one of her sumptuous curves, he could imagine unfastening the halter and sliding it from her perfection... He could just envisage her body slathered in glistening sun tan oil..._

"Agent Morgan?" His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Hotch's annoyed tone.

"Hmm?" Derek asked vacantly.

"Um, could you give the description please?" His boss asked in exasperation.

"Yeah... Sorry... Well we're labelling this UNSUB as having a _'Swedish Super Model complex'_, we're looking for a blonde haired blue eyed woman, probably taller than average... Fits in with this crowd but with one major difference – she despises the culture. Our guess is that her boyfriend was one of the victims or someone who possesses a lot of their qualities." Morgan rushed the description wiping at his brow. Damn even thinking of her made him hot...

"Thank you." Hotch told him in his monotone recognising his colleague's discomfort.

Morgan smiled awkwardly and ducked out of the room, as if on cue his phone rang.

"Oh baby girl you are in so much trouble." He told her as he exited the building and tried to find some privacy.

3 - 3 - 3

"So tell me – who is the most amazing technical kitten in the universe?" She crooned.

"I don't know baby girl I guess _I just haven't met her yet." _He quoted one of her favourite songs at her.

"Oh thin ice sugar." She warned, a laugh in her voice.

"Ok so hit me with what you've got Goddess." Morgan chuckled.

"Well I have a name baby... but I won't tell unless you talk really _nicely_ to me." Garcia giggled. He knew what she meant by nicely, she was just more careful with her choice of words since her run in with Strauss.

"Hmmm well what if I tell you that I've been thinking about you, me and Miami..." He trailed off; loving the sound of the breath she drew in.

"Oh yeah? What about us in Miami?" She teased feigning ignorance and disinterest but secretly going crazy.

"Hmm... Well think you and me scantily dressed with a bottle of... Erm so Garcia what was that name again?" He changed tact as the whole of the team gathered around him.

"Mindi Lawson – swimwear model, pole dancer... the whole shebang." She giggled as she realised what had happened. She heard Morgan murmur the information and she hung on the line.

"Did we get caught baby?" She laughed.

"I'll see you when we've got this UNSUB– we'll continue our discussion then Ok?" He told her, trying to remain professional.

"Oh baby wait... can you get to a web cam? I've got something I want to show you..." She asked her tone sensuous and maddening.

"Mm hmm." He murmured, fighting against the urge to groan out loud and trying to avoid Emily's wickedly knowing smile.

He flipped his phone shut and headed back into the base room grabbing the laptop and logging in.

* * *

Emily's phone rang and she smiled knowing who it would and what she would say...

"Hey PG." She answered nonchalantly.

"I can't do this, I can't do this... He's driving me mad... Em I just want to be with him – I can't play games." Penelope panicked.

"Yes Penelope you can. You know a woman's resilience is her sexiest feature." Emily assured her.

"He's going to kill me..." She mused worriedly.

"Or rip your clothes off. Either way you get a reaction." Emily told her.

"Hmm. I don't know..." She hesitated.

"Pen will you just get off the phone and get on that camera because Morgan is in that room waiting for you and we've got an UNSUB to catch." She laughed.

"Ok, this had better work Agent Prentiss." Penelope told her and then she was gone.

* * *

Garcia logged into the system and tapped into the team's external camera. Sure enough her gorgeous Chocolate man was waiting for her much as Emily had told her.

"Hey baby." She smiled and he couldn't help but return it.

"Hey you, my favourite technical kitten." He crooned in his sexy grumble.

"So do I get to find out what happened with that oil?" She teased.

"Hmm maybe we could talk about that when we're next in Miami together... What did you need to show me?" Derek asked avoiding that particular discussion for now.

"Well I... Erm..." She paused for a moment.

"What's wrong sweetness ? Talk to me." Derek asked worriedly.

"Well, I was wondering what you thought about this?"Garcia asked raising her hand to the camera and biting her lip nervously.

"Um baby girl what is this about?" He asked in confusing leaning forward and examining her hand.

"Well Derek I think you know what it is." She smiled at him.

"Oh I know what it is alright, I just don't get why you're wearing it." He replied in confusion.

"Well... I wanted to show you how much I love you Derek..." She told him.

"Penelope I can think of a better way to do that." He told her suggestively.

"Well I _have_ been trying Derek but you didn't seem interested..." She snapped.

"Not interested? Baby girl are you kidding? I told you, I want to make us special, when we're finally together I want there to be fireworks." Derek told her desperately, offended that she thought that way about him.

"Derek we've known each other for years and I know that I can't speak for you but I have been in love with you for pretty much the whole of our friendship that's why I could never settle into my relationship with Kevin. Do you know what years of denial does to a girl?" She asked, her tone rose slightly in annoyance.

"Well if it's anything like what years of denial does to a man then yeah I think I get that." Derek replied, hoping that he could salvage this situation.

"Maybe this can be our fresh start, maybe this is what we need – to start again, to get to know each other as a couple." Penelope told him, her voice flirtatious.

"Baby I know you and I know you know me too. We're made for each other, we don't need these games, we just need each other." Derek told her.

"Baby I wish that was true, but there's obviously some reason why we haven't... why you do want to..." She trailed off, realising that talking about this now cemented the difference in their relationship. If she mentioned the word 'sex' it changed everything, maybe he just didn't want to change everything.

"Penelope you can say it you know - I want to hear you say it." Derek teased.

"Oh alright... I want to know why you won't have sex with me." Garcia replied grumpily.

"Well that's just it Penelope. This – you and me – has never been about sex, we're all about love. The reason why I haven't taken your gorgeous body before now is because when you finally give your perfect self to me I want to make love to you." Derek told her with all the emotion he could muster.

"That was like poetry Derek." Penelope told him and he could see the tears glistening in her eyes – finally he had done something right.

"You inspire me Goddess. Now this purity ring, what do you say you take it off huh?" Derek tried to persuade her.

"Nah uh. I don't think so I kinda like it, besides it won't hurt me to be untouchable for a while longer. I'm yours Derek and if you want me you only have to come and get me." She winked.

"Oh I know what I've got to do alright." He growled and he laughed as she gasped a little. Oh yeah it seemed carnal Derek could get Penelope going – he had no problem with that – she made him that way.

"So about this bottle... what exactly was in it?" She teased but again they were interrupted, this time by a very irritated David Rossi.

"Morgan UNSUB now, kitten later. It's quite simple – work then play – you got that?" He asked tersely and Derek knew not to mess with him – Hotch had been busting Rossi's ass just recently and Derek knew he was only after an easy life.

"Yeah right sorry." Derek told him and he waited for Rossi to back out of the room before saying goodbye.

"You know baby girl that is the second time today I got my ass busted because of you – I'm thinking there's going to be some serious punishment when I get back." He teased.

"Ooh I hope so Hot Chocolate." She teased before hitting the escape button and cutting the connection. All Derek had to do now was try to focus for a few more hours.

* * *

The UNSUB had been apprehended and as usual, they couldn't have done it without Garcia. It turned out that Mindi Lawson had caught her lover man – a lifeguard on Miami Beach – getting 'down in the sand' with some other bikini clad bimbo and had consequently decided that all lifeguards should be tarred with the 'lying, cheating bastard' brush. It didn't matter that she was a swimsuit model or a strip club entertainer – the girl had principled and it was damned straight that she took her revenge. Or at least that was what she thought. Morgan had a feeling the judicial system of Miami would have an entirely different view and indeed they did – if her current custodial sentence was anything to go by. Of course it was none of their concern now – they had done their job – apprehending the suspect and now they were in the Yukons on the way back to the airport- they were going home and he knew what he had to do the minute they touched down.

He was riding back with Prentiss and he couldn't help but notice that she was unusually pensive. It seemed she was waiting for something, but she was quiet and so he didn't bother her with his questions. She was silent for a while longer until the dam of curiosity she had been trying not to break overflowed.

"So you talked to Penelope?" Emily asked what was possibly the dumbest question in the world. Of course he had talked to her, she had known that was where he was heading.

"Oh I get it now – it was your idea right? The purity ring I mean?" Derek asked not offensively, he just suddenly put the missing puzzle piece in.

She smiled cattishly before answering – oh yeah that ring had got him riled, she could just see him formulating a plan to rip Garcia's clothes off right now.

"Mm hmm... did it work?" She asked quizzically.

"I don't know, what was it supposed to achieve?" Derek asked, not comfortable with how much Emily seemed to know about his relationship with Garcia.

"A reaction... You know what she wants right?" Emily asked openly and it was only when he answered that she realised just how far her passivity could truly be misconstrued.

"So she's serious huh? About the ring I mean." Derek asked turning his head slightly to observe the raven haired agent.

"I guess. She seemed pretty serious to me. Maybe it's just a case of using that _'strong, sexy core' _of yours." Emily told him, recalling a conversation from a few years back.

"Hmm, maybe it's about time I did more than that." Derek replied and for the rest of the journey the two agents were deep in thought.

* * *

_**Later that day... **_

The team were waiting around for their debrief. They all knew that they were due a couple of days off now – they had worked three cases back to back and they were tired, but from the way Hotch remained holed up in his office brooding over a collection of papers, their optimism was not high. That was why it was so important for Derek to do this right now, whilst he was at home and could spend time with Garcia. The trouble with this job was that you never knew when you would next be home for more than a few hours so you had to make the most of any down time you could get.

He sat in the bull pen at his desk waiting for Penelope to come and join him. She had assured him that she would be here soon, she just had to finish compiling a presentation for Hotch which provided further suspicious evidence of an impending case. He fiddled with the pens laying on the left of his desk – moving them to the right and then to the centre and back to the left. Yeah he was nervous. That was probably an understatement but he just really wanted to see his baby girl.

As if on cue she appeared in the doorway wearing a bright pink fluffy cardigan over a green sundress. Garcia definitely had a unique taste in clothing and he loved her for it. She came to stand beside him, placing a kiss to his forehead as she did. As she perched on the edge of his desk she noticed worry in his eyes.

"Derek is everything Ok?" She asked nervously, hating that look in her eyes.

"Penelope I really need to talk you." He told her seriously and she became even more concerned.

"Please don't break up with me." She begged quietly.

"What silly girl? Don't look so worried, you're not getting rid of me that easily – I love you, I'm not breaking up with you." He laughed and she smiled at him.

"Then why did you call me Penelope? You only do that when you're being serious." Penelope asked, as if the change in his address to her was the be all and end all of their relationship.

"Maybe I am being serious Penelope." He told her, his voice full of suggestive.

"Right. So serious man, what is it that you need to talk to me about?" She asked curiously.

"Well... I wanted to talk to you about this." He grabbed her left hand and ran his fingers over the ring on her finger.

"Oh, you don't like it right?" Penelope feigned innocence.

"No – I don't like it. It doesn't suit you baby girl." He growled.

"I'm not taking it off Derek. Maybe it will teach you not to be such a tease in future." She giggled a little.

"Mm see I think you will take it off. At least, I hope you will." He replied mysteriously.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused by his nonsensical chatter.

"Well I've got something for you and I think it'll make you take that ring off." Derek clarified, reaching into his pocket and taking out a small silver box.

"Derek... what's that?" She asked, her breath catching in her throat as she registered what was happening.

"If I did this, does that help?" He asked as he lowered himself down onto one knee.

"What are you doing Derek? We've only been together three weeks..." Penelope stammered.

"Have we? See I think we've been together for longer than that Penelope – I feel like I've been in this relationship for years and I don't want to play games anymore – this is the right thing to do." Derek replied, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"Hey I haven't even asked the question yet, give a guy a chance." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just no one's ever asked me before..." Penelope babbled.

"Baby girl..." He groaned out in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry." She giggled.

"I love you Penelope Garcia, you know that right?" He asked.

"Yes, I love you too." She replied.

"I really don't like that ring Penelope and so I thought I'd get you one that meant more. Will you wear it?" He asked but before she had even seen it she was discarding the cheaply made purity ring she had bought.

"I want you to be my wife Penelope, please tell me you'll marry me." He implored and the look on his face said it all. This was no dream, this was Derek Morgan asking Penelope Garcia to be his wife and he meant every single world. She went straight to Heaven.

He opened the box and held it out to her, letting her examine the ring he had purchased. It was white gold and in the centre was a perfectly set pink diamond. A unique ring for a unique woman.

"Derek it's beautiful, it must be really expensive..." She breathed out her disbelief as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Nothing could cost me as much as you mean to me Penelope – you're everything to me and you're so worth this." He promised.

"This is real right? I'm not going to wake up?" She questioned though she knew this was real it was her dream come true.

"No baby you're not asleep, I promise." He told her earnestly.

-3-3-3-

She got down on the floor kneeling in front of him and stroked his face.

"Baby are you sure you want to devote yourself to a woman like me?" She asked uncertainly.

"Mama I have been devoted to you for years, I have never felt so sure of anything in my life... Now are you going to answer my question or do I need to ask it again?" He murmured, their lips inches apart.

"You know, I think you're going to have to ask it again." Penelope teased.

"Will you marry me Penelope? Please marry me Goddess." He begged.

"Yes. Yes. I will." She smiled through her tears.

"For real?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes for real." She replied.

"Thank you baby girl." He told her.

"Hey, so do I get to try that ring on hot stuff?" She asked stroking the back of his hand affectionately.

"Of course." He replied taking it out of the box and slipping it onto her finger, noting the perfect fit.

"Are you sure this is mine?" She asked holding her hand out in front of her and examining it with admiration.

"It's fit for a Goddess right?" He joked.

"Yeah it is. So we're really..." She started but she was interrupted.

-3- 3-3-

"Really what?" Reid asked as he leant over Morgan's desk to observe the kneeling couple.

Penelope could barely contain her excitement as she heard the rest of the team enter the bull pen again. She looked at Derek and saw the smile in his eyes. She knew then that it was Ok.

"What's going on kitten?" Rossi asked curiously and Penelope smiled at the older man's nickname.

"I'm... We're..." She stumbled over the words and ended up thrusting her hand forward for inspection. The pink diamond glimmered in the sunlight and Penelope squealed in delight.

"We're getting married!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow." Rossi let out his surprise, never had he imagined that Derek would be capable of committing to Penelope this quickly. It just proved how serious he was about her.

"Congratulations!" They all told them enthusiastically, whilst Emily took hold of Penelope's hand in order to get a better look at the ring.

"Oh its beautiful PG." The other woman breathed in envy.

"I know, I never imagined that he would do this... I'm so happy..." Penelope told her through a fresh wave of tears.

"Hmm it seems you finally got a reaction, you know what that means right?" Emily asked.

"Oh she knows alright." Morgan answered for her bending his head close to Garcia's neck and placing a soft lingering kiss to her skin.

"Derek..." She mumbled a little, knowing that it was wrong to display this side of herself in front of the team.

"Now what do you say we bust out of here hmm?" Derek asked taking her by the hand and leading her towards the door.

"Wait... what about Hotch?" Penelope asked pulling back a little.

"What about him? Let him call us back in later. For now, you and I are going to dinner." He told her dragging her out with him.

* * *

Dinner had been perfection. It had been so romantic at that their favourite restaurant – the one they had frequented as best friends. This particular dinner had however, been very different. They had been escorted to a pre booked table which was decorated with roses. They were treated to a bottle of champagne and had a beautiful meal. What had been the most perfect part of the evening so far was the way he had been talking to her. She knew for certain that he wanted to be with her and that they were going to be happy forever. She also knew from his suggestive tone _exactly _what would be happening when they went back to his place...

He had noticed that she had been unusually quiet on the way home and that even though he had held her hand for most of the journey, she was still fidgety and uncomfortable. He had wondered what was troubling her but since she had kept her eyes fixed out of the window he had assumed that she didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

They went straight through to his living room upon arriving home and she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room and he laughed at her hesitation – she had been here a million times before and she had never been like this. What on Earth was the matter?

He remained silent as he took hold of her hand and lead her to the couch. She sat down after more hesitation and she smiled shyly. He didn't know what to say to her, he didn't know how to ask her about it without making her defensive, but something was not right, that was for sure.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked hoping that she would relax a little.

"Mm hmm yes please." She replied, smiling at him.

"Ok mama, you just wait here – just relax and I'll be back." He told her as he exited the room.

* * *

Penelope began to hyperventilate. She couldn't do this, she could deal with this situation. She had been dreaming of this for years and now that it was finally here she just couldn't process it. It still hadn't registered with her that she had gone from being just a girl, to his best friend and then to his fiancé so quickly. It just seemed like one of her many unfulfilled dreams and she was sure any minute he was going to come in here and tell her that it had all been a joke, that she had been caught on candid camera.

She also knew what he wanted to happen now and she was shocked by how dissociative she was being. Only hours ago she had been wearing a purity ring and teasing him with the prospect of spending the night with her, she had been practically begging him for it and now – at this crucial point – when she knew how much he loved her, she was finding every excuse not to take their relationship to this new significant level.

She was terrified that the fairytale that had been the last few weeks would be over if they spent the night together tonight. She was certainly not comparable to the stick thin beauties he usually went for and she dreaded the moment when he would see her body – with all its lumps and bumps – and when she would be laid bare for all of his rejection. She didn't know why she had fooled herself into thinking that they could ever work as a couple. She showed him up, he could never be proud to show her off – she would never reach his standards...

She got up with this thought in her head and crossed to the door. If she slipped away now she wouldn't have to face his questions... Until Hotch called them back in. She looked down and the gorgeous diamond on her ring finger and with a heavy heart she began to slide it off. The fairytale had been so wonderful whilst it had lasted but now that it was over she craved the safety of her office. It was ruined – her relationship with him was in tatters. She took the ring between her fingers, holding onto it for just a second longer... That's when she heard his voice and she died inside.

"Penelope Garcia hold it right there." He instructed and her hand froze on the door handle.

"Derek... Please let me go... Please." She begged, tears colouring her voice.

"If you think you're walking out of that door Penelope then you are very much mistaken because you are not going anywhere." He told her, crossing the room in a few easy strides and spinning her around to face him.

"Now are you going to tell what this about baby girl?" He asked, his tone softening as he lifted her glasses from her face and wiped away her tears.

"Who are we trying to kid Derek? This – us- we're not real." She told him dejectedly.

"What? Not real? Mama how much more real can we get? You kept me alive when I drove that ambulance, you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better and you are my _God given solace_ but most importantly I love you and I know that you love me too. So what is all this really about?" He asked, gently dismissing her reservations.

"Come on Derek, look at us - you're a perfect Chocolate God and I am a misshapen rounded rolly polly idiot who kids herself that she's sexy just because you know how to pacify me." She told him, her tone raising an octave.

"Penelope I do not understand this. Why do you have this self hate campaign going? I think you're the damned sexiest woman to walk this Earth and I don't care what you say. If I didn't mean it I wouldn't say it. Now come on, I know you can see us working. I know you can. I bet you've imagined your wedding dress a million times already and you know what? You'll look beautiful and I'll be the proudest man alive on that day. I bet you can see us living in a nice suburban with a pool and plenty of running space for all the children we're going to have. I know you see that too." He told her, half begging her to see it.

"You can really see all of that?" She asked and the hope he saw in her eyes made him want to cry.

"Yes. I promise you I can see all of that and it will be perfect, but you have to promise that you'll trust me because I love you Penelope and that's real." He told her earnestly.

"I'm so nervous Derek." She told him.

"Nervous about what baby girl?" He asked stepping a little closer to her and pressing her body against the door.

"It stupid..." She mumbled.

"Penelope, nothing you could ever say to me would sound stupid Ok?" He assured her.

"Well... I'm nervous about taking my clothes off for you. I'm nervous about being exposed to you and disappointing you... I'm not perfect..." She trembled as the words came out – God why did she have to be such a blithering insecure mess?

"Penelope where is this coming from?" He asked, trying to find a reference point for all this self doubt. He told her nearly every day how sexy he thought she was.

"Look Derek I know I'm not Jordan or anything – I know that and I..." She began to rant but he cut across her.

"Jordan? Jordan Todd? Is that what all of this is – a comparison to her?" He half laughed in disbelief.

"Baby girl if I'd have wanted to spend my life with Jordan I would have done it when I had the chance, but Jordan wasn't what I wanted... She never satisfied me, I was never happy and I know that's not going to be a problem as far as you're concerned. You're so much sexier than Jordan. _You_ are my Goddess – not anybody else. Don't you understand that yet?" He continued, still not believing that Jordan Todd had been responsible for all of her doubts.

"Derek I know I'm not exactly a trophy wife..." She babbled.

"I don't want you to be a collector's item that I can't touch baby – I want you to be living and breathing and to just to be your perfect self – that's all that I want." He promised.

She gasped as he pressed his perfect body into her and she felt exactly how much he wanted her.

"I love you Derek Morgan." She told him, letting her forehead rest against his.

"I love you too baby girl." He promised.

* * *

"Derek... I really am nervous you know, I've never been very good at this... I'm always a mess, I get all clumsy and shy and... I'm turning you off." She admitted quietly after spying his bemused look.

"No mama, quite the opposite in fact, I think you're really gorgeous when you talk this way." He told her, picking the engagement ring he had bought for her up off the side table and letting it hover before her finger.

"Now are you going to put this back on and come and have a drink with me like we planned?" He asked, sliding it back on her finger in spite of any answer she would give.

"A drink sounds really good. I'm sorry for all of this, I've probably killed the passion huh?" She giggled a little.

"You could never do that Penelope – You've just proven that I really need to show you how much you mean to me." He told her handing her the glass of wine he had brought in for her.

She smiled as she began to sip it and she could help but feel the racing of her heart as his eyes never left hers. The tension was palpable as suddenly all notions of etiquette and formality went out of the window and she accepted his lips onto hers...

* * *

She found herself pressed into the couch, her lips responding to his in the most sensuous way She moaned against him as his hands roamed her body the way they had done on numerous occasions over the past few weeks, only this time she knew he wouldn't stop them from doing what they both desperately craved.

Her hands travelled to his belt and she started to unbuckle it but he stopped her, grabbing her hands and steadying them as he pulled back from her.

"Mm Derek... Please." She begged, pulling herself up with a look of panic in her eyes.

"Ssh baby girl, don't worry... I just thought you might be more comfortable in the bedroom, I don't want to do this here sweetness." He told her with a small laugh.

"You want to take me to bed?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, is that Ok?" He asked quietly.

"I've never seen the inside of your bedroom." She breathed excitedly.

"So... Do you want to see it now?" He asked quizzically getting up and holding out his hand.

"Mm hmm hot stuff." She whispered, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her through to possibly the only room in this house she had not been in.

"Baby girl I don't want you to worry about anything. Not a single thing. All I want you to do is think about you and me and how much pleasure you're going to get from this. Now be a good girl and go sit on the bed... You just leave the rest to me." He told her, watching as she did exactly as he said.

* * *

He turned away from her, crossing the room and hitting the light switch illuminating the room in light. As he went back towards her he was surprised by the way her chest was heaving in excitement.

"Derek I don't do it with the lights on baby." She told him worriedly.

"Well sweetness you've never done this with Derek Morgan and let me tell you something, I want to see you." He told her crossing the room and climbing onto the bed.

He met her halfway grabbing hold of her and pulling her into a passionate kiss. For a moment – a pure unadulterated moment of bliss – they were just two people madly, deeply and hopeless in love with each other. During the kiss Penelope managed to pull at the hem of his v neck jumper. In one swift tug she pulled it clean off. She moaned as she set her lips to his toned, taut chest for the very first time.

"Oh God Derek, you're so perfect." She told him through languorous open mouthed kisses.

"You haven't seen anything yet mama." He told her throatily and she moaned again as he went down on her neck.

"I hope not." She smiled as she went for his belt again.

"Na uh, patience Goddess, I lost something now it's your turn." He told her, pushing her hands away again.

"Do I have to?" She asked dumbly.

"Well baby girl I don't know if you missed the briefing about this kind of thing but maybe I should explain it to you. I can't... well ... satisfy you if you don't take your clothes off Penelope." He told her gently.

"I can't...I wish you would turn out the light." She whined.

"Baby you don't need to hide away from me, I want to see every delicious curve. Don't panic I'm going to take care of everything." He promised.

"Derek you have a way with words hot stuff, you make me fall in love with you all over again." She told him giggling.

"Mm mama keep talking that way baby and you'll be fine. Now do me a favour and lie back." He told her.

* * *

She did as she was told letting her red hair flow freely over the white pillows. He let his lips slowly caress her and move further and further down her body. He groaned out loud as his lips met the satiny fabric of _that _black dress. He carried on with his journey over her body reaching the hem of her dress. He teased her for a while rolling it up a little and delighting in the fact that she fisted the sheets in her hands. He contemplated removing the dress but then he let it drop and continued lower his lips brushing over her legs and reaching the high heeled courts she wore. He slipped one foot out and listened to her gratifying moan as he kissed her foot. It didn't take long before he removed the other one, affording her foot similar attention. On his way back up her body he kicked of his own shoes and pressed his body into hers and caught her gasp in a kiss.

"There now that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked.

"Hmm I don't know, it seems pretty hard to me baby." She replied, sliding her hands between them and gripping him through his jeans.

"Behave woman." He laughed as he felt her stroke him through his increasingly tight jeans.

"Can this really be just for me?" She asked in disbelief as she ran her hand over him, noticing his groan as she did so. How could all of that desire be caused by a woman like her?

"You'd better believe it my sexy tech kitten – this all for you, it always has been. Do you know how many times I have thought about us like this?" He murmured, kissing her hard as he felt her slip his belt buckle free. As he pulled back he could tell that she was hesitating, waiting for him to stop her for the third time that night. When he didn't, her fingers worked deftly on the button and zip of his jeans letting the material slacken.

"Baby girl you have no idea what your hands are doing to me sweetness." He groaned as he felt her slide them down the back of his jeans, pulling them down as she went.

"Well my hands can do so much more than this Derek." She told him sexily and he almost lost it right there.

* * *

She moaned in frustration as she struggled with the material and he took it upon himself to help her solve the problem. Kneeling in front of her he shirked his jeans off, letting out a sigh of relief as his hardened desire was freed from its denim prison.

Penelope propped herself up to watch her Chocolate God as he threw the jeans somewhere and she couldn't quite belief the extent of his tented boxers. She smiled widely, loving the sight of her man in this state of undress. He was even sexier than she had ever imagined him to be and her heart beat faster than ever in anticipation of his full nakedness.

"Derek baby you are so... perfect, I just can't believe that you want to spend your life with someone like me..." She told him, her doubt resurfacing again.

"Penelope... how many times do I have to tell you that you are perfection to me? You're beautiful Goddess and I can't wait to make slow sweet love to you." He reassured her, never getting tired of her insecurity. If he had to spend a lifetime telling her that she was perfect that was fine by him.

"Derek you always know exactly what to say." She replied, gripping his strong shoulders as he used his knees to push her legs apart.

"Baby, I don't need to think about what to say – because everything I tell you is the truth. I will never lie to you Penelope." He promised.

* * *

She was quiet for a moment as he traced kisses across her face and down the heaving valley of her chest and she felt those butterflies of self doubt beginning to flutter in her stomach again. Now that Derek was almost naked, he would want her to take off her dress and she had never been very good at putting on a sexy show for a man. The fact that it was Derek only intensified the pressure. She had dreamt of them being together like this so many times over the years but never had she imagined it would be so slow and sensual. She had always assumed that if it ever happened, he would take her in her office – against the door in such a frenzied state that all she would have to do would be to push her dress up a little. She had of course imagined waking up in his bed after a night of passionate love making, but she had never paid much heed to how they would end up arriving at that state. She had always imagined his low mutterings in the dark, where she could be sure that she was safe from his penetrating gaze but this illuminated room exposed everything she had to him and that terrified her...

She was pulled out of deeply despairing thoughts by the sound of his gravelly voice.

"Penelope just relax baby... I'm going to take care of everything Ok?" He told her, stroking her hair back off her face.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining the mood Derek... I don't want to disappoint you, I want to make you proud..." She whispered, struggling against his perfect kisses.

"You already do baby girl, everyday. Now sit up... come on I know you want to." He told her, watching her hesitate a little before she complied.

* * *

He pushed her hair back off her shoulders and kissed her elegant neck trailing his way across her collarbone. He hoped the focussed attention of his lips on her skin would be enough to distract her as his hands slid the zip of her dress down. His fingers worked quickly, though a little blindly and he couldn't stifle the groan he let out as he heard the fabric slacken. He felt his heart rate increase as he realised that there was little between them now but civil pleasantries and he knew that if his aching desire was anything to go by pleasantries were about to go out of the window.

"Derek... Please." She begged as he eased the dress from her shoulders.

"Hmm baby girl seems like you've changed your mind about this." He smiled as the dress fell from her shoulders and she wriggled out of it, he grabbed it throwing it savagely to the floor with all the other unnecessary items of clothing.

"Maybe I'm just tired of waiting." She smiled as he slipped off of the bed and stared down at her underwear clad body.

He looked down upon his red headed Goddess and he fell in love with her all over again. She had crossed her arms over her body in a futile attempt at covering herself up, but it was too late – he was lost in her perfection.

"Baby girl come here to me." He told her loving that she did exactly what he said.

"You are perfection Goddess." He breathed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and drew his lips to hers in a sweet, slow kiss.

"I love you." She told him as he broke away and began to pull down the sheets.

"I love you too mama." He replied, never getting tired of telling her so.

* * *

He fussed around with the pillows wanting everything to be perfect for the moment when he was finally inside of her. It was only when he found himself being manipulated onto the bed that he realised his mistake. He should have known that his sexy tech kitten wouldn't stay submissive for long. He laughed heartily as he found his back flat against the bed.

"Oh baby girl you are so going to pay for that." He teased as she straddled him placing hot kisses to his chest.

"Mm don't tease me Hot Chocolate..." She mumbled as she felt him snap the clasp of her bra open.

"Who said anything about teasing sweetness?" He asked as the bra fell forward and her beautiful breasts fell free of their confines.

"Jesus Penelope..." He groaned as she pushed herself down onto him and he took her rose tinted nub into his mouth.

"Derek... Oh God..." She murmured close to tears as his mouth continued its attention and his fingers inched her knickers down.

"God I love you Penelope." He shouted as he ripped the black lace from her legs.

* * *

They were both silent for a minute as they realised that she was naked. It was a charged silence in which his eyes raked shamelessly over her body. She was in shock, her chest heaving as the panic began to build up again. This was it, the moment when they would finally be joined forever, there was only more barrier between them and then there would be no going back...

"Penelope... You're a Goddess." He told her, kissing away her insecurity before it had time to manifest.

She said nothing as she felt him push up hard against her, gripping her back as he switched positions with her finally taking control.

"Is this really happening?" She asked, not sure that she was really talking to Derek right now.

"Yeah baby, this is real." He laughed kissing her again as she slid her hands inside the waistband of his boxers and eased them down.

Only then did she understand how much he wanted her. It was the first time she had seen his desire and quite frankly she couldn't wait to have him inside of her.

"Do you understand now Penelope, do you believe me now baby girl?" He asked as he propped himself up on his elbows and prepared himself for the best journey of his whole life.

"I think I do baby." She giggled.

"Are you ready?" He asked, pushing himself closer to her intimacy.

* * *

She drew in a sharp breath as she realised that it was finally happening. It was the firmest confirmation she needed that all this wasn't just a dream – she could feel him and that was all she needed.

"Please Derek... Please take me." She begged, grabbing onto his hands in the process. She wanted them to be together in every way during this magical experience and she couldn't think of a more perfect way.

"Ok baby girl but be ready, I promise you this will blow your mind sweet thing." He told her confidently.

"Oh I love a modest man hot stuff." She laughed.

"No you don't Penelope, you love me." He told her.

"Hmm you caught me my Noir hero." She told him and he caught her delicious gasp as he took her by surprise and entered her.

"Derek!" She screamed as he filled her more completely than any man every had.

"Penelope, I love you." He told her as he began thrusting into her.

* * *

He groaned out loud as she wrapped her leg around his waist pulling him even closer than they had been before. She was perfect, she was the most beautiful Goddess he had ever been with and he loved her with everything he had. He was just beginning to wonder how this moment could be any more perfect when she began to match him thrust for thrust – apparently her inhibitions were fading away.

"Baby I love you!" She screamed as he pounded into her.

He leant down placing another kiss to her perfect, swollen cherry red lips. He could stay this way forever but he knew that his body would not allow him to. He knew that he was close to oblivion and he only had to look into her pain stricken eyes to realise that she felt the same.

"Penelope..." He trailed off as she met his lips again.

"Mm hmm... Together." She told him, releasing his hands and digging her nails into his shoulders as he surged inside of her. Never had she enjoyed making love so much in her whole life, in fact she couldn't remember ever having thought about sex as love – until now, until this man.

"Penelope!" He yelled as he collapsed onto her in exertion. She was perfect, she was amazing. He wanted to stay this way forever in this bed with her wrapped in his arms.

* * *

"Derek I'm really glad you chose me you know. Thank you." She told him what felt like hours later as they laid wrapped in each other's arms.

"Goddess you don't need to thank me – you're my baby girl and I love your sex goddess self more than you could ever know." He promised

"Derek... does it get any better than this?" Penelope asked uncertainly.

"Well sweetness I can see a day not so far in the future when I'm going to be taking a white dress off of your hot body and making even more love to you, then there will be lots of sexy times in between and then some babies and some more love making and I will never stop loving you." He replied.

"Mm that sounds like perfection, I can't wait." She replied, tracing kisses across his chest again.

After a while she stopped resting her head upon him the way she had always imagined doing and she wondered if anything could ever be this Heavenly again. She knew she certainly wouldn't be able to look at him whilst at work without thinking of this amazing night, without remembering exactly what he looked like naked – or felt like inside of her. She understood now why she had never been truly happy before in her relationship with Kevin – You simply couldn't beat true love, you couldn't settle for second best when the one you wanted was a Hot Chocolate God who seemed to know exactly how to make you feel like the most special girl in the world.

"What are you thinking about baby girl?" He asked her, twisting his hands into her hair and kissing her tenderly.

"Well Derek I was just wondering if it was possible to stay this way forever? I never want to be anywhere else." She told him, propping herself up on her elbow and watching the gorgeous smile he showed her form on his handsome face.

"You know that sounds like..." He started but he was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone on the nightstand.

"Hold that thought sweetness." He told her pulling himself up slightly.

"What time is it?" She asked, noticing how it felt like hours had passed in the company of her gorgeous man.

"Just after ten." He mumbled as he hit the speaker phone button.

* * *

"Hello?" He spoke gruffly hating that they had been interrupted. He wanted to make love to her again and again tonight and he was pretty sure that this phone call was going to wind them back up in the BAU.

"_Morgan – you know you really shouldn't have left before the debriefing, I'm going to have to ask you to come back in, there's another case."_ Hotch told them in a tone which expressed both his tiredness and his annoyance.

"Hotch come on we need a break we've worked back to back cases and we're tired..." Morgan replied knowing he shouldn't push his boss too hard.

"_You know how this unit works Morgan, this is the job. I need you here a.s.a.p because we're wheels up in an hour and I need to go over the details with you since you left early."_ Hotch replied and Morgan sensed that the other man had already had this discussion with Prentiss, Reid and Rossi.

"Sure, I'll be there." He replied slightly deflated by the prospect of having to get out of bed.

"_Morgan, one more thing – I tried calling Garcia on her home number and there's no answer, you wouldn't happen to know where she is suppose?"_ He asked, his tone lighter implying he knew all about their little exchange at the office.

"Um.." Morgan stifled.

"_Garcia?"_ Hotch asked, surpassing Morgan's tentative excuses.

"Yes sir?" Penelope squeaked going a most endearing shade of red.

"_We need you with us this time – I need you to handle some of the press coverage on this one Ok?"_ He told her.

"Right. Yes sir – I'll be there." Garcia replied.

"_Oh and congratulations- to both of you_." Hotch told them, his tone warm and forgiving.

"Thank you." The both chimed and then he was gone.

* * *

"I can't believe he's calling us back in at ten 'o' clock." Garcia grumbled as she got out of bed and set about putting her clothes back on. She realised that they'd have to stop by her place – she couldn't fly out to God only knew where in a cocktail dress without her go bag. She told Derek as much and he promised they could make a pit stop.

"Hey I had a really amazing night Penelope." He told her sincerely as he pulled her in for quick kiss before the headed out of the door.

"Me too hot stuff and you know what I was thinking?" She teased.

"Something filthy no doubt." He laughed and her heartbeat quickened at his suggestive tone.

"Well I thought maybe this time you really could make love to me all night long in our hotel room." She told him, reminding him of how this whole thing had started.

"Hmm I think you've got yourself a promise Goddess." He laughed and then they were on the road back to the BAU...

* * *

_**On the plane... **_

Emily had stolen the seat next to Garcia in a shameless effort to get all of the gossip on what had happened after Morgan's proposal. She could tell from the way Penelope glowed that _something _had happened an in her own sex starved desperation Emily would settle for pumping Garcia about her 'Chocolate God'. Derek had been severely put out by Emily's brazen possession of the seat next to his baby girl, but he couldn't really complain – Hotch had still not forgiven him for bunking off early and he was now setting about making it up to the big boss man.

Emily was pleased by this it gave her plenty of interrupted gossip time with Penelope and she couldn't wait for Penelope to start dishing the goodies.

"So..." Emily asked after she realised that Penelope was not inclined to be forthcoming about this.

"So ... What?" Penelope giggled slightly.

"Well, how was it? The first time with the Chocolate God I mean?" She asked in frustration.

"Oh that..." Penelope feigned disinterest.

"Well?" Emily asked excitedly.

"It was... amazing, he is just perfection." Penelope gushed, remembering every tender touch of his perfect hands and every thrust of his body into hers as she spoke.

"It's like you finally found your prince charming PG." Emily smiled, knowing Penelope would give her more details later.

"I have and you know what? _I just couldn't love him more_." Penelope smiled as her eyes locked with the Noir hero who really had been brave enough to love her...

* * *

**So there it is – I know it was gargantuan but I just can't seem to help myself. I'm leaving this as a one shot because I don't think that the chapters would work out properly if I tried to split it up – I hope you didn't get to bored reading it as it is so long! I also hope that it wasn't too slushy but this is just the way I see it happening (if the writers ever open their eyes and see what we do! Come on CBS!). Please let me know what you thought of it - reviews always make my day. **

**Just some little additions to the credits – Of course there is reference to the wonderful Michael Buble's song ' Just haven't met you yet' so credit where it's due! **

**Thanks for reading this, I hope you liked it. **

**Love **

_**X~Michelle~X**_


End file.
